When the Sun Sets
by TENNIS-w-GUITARS
Summary: When the sun goes down, the dead come up. You can't see them, but they're there. Always- never haunting, not scaring, just dropping by, checking up on those they left behind. Tonight, there is a one-sided reunion, with unheard words exchanged, because even after all that has happened the older brother will always watch over the younger.


Summary: When the sun goes down, the dead come up. You can't see them, but they're there. Always- never haunting, not scaring, just dropping by, checking up on those they left behind. Tonight, there is a one-sided reunion with unheard words exchanged, because even after all that has happened, the older brother will always watch over the younger.

When the Sun Sets

"_His grief he will not forget; but it will not darken his heart, it will teach him wisdom." _

_-J.R.R. Tolkien_

The thousand sunny ship's deck is rocking slightly with the waves in the dead of night. The sky is so clear, you can see deep bluish purple surrounding the flashing, bright, burning white stars perfectly. Nothing has changed, the scenery is the same, no burst of energy noticed, no sounds but the ship rocking with the waves, the silent hum of the sea night known by all sea lovers, and ships occupants snores down the hall. No one notices when he makes his appearance. A sturdy, strong boy's figure appears hovering above the Sunny's figurehead his hand clutching his orange hat to his head, chin tilted down, legs prepared for landing. When he does land, the boy seems to solidify more. Before, his figure looked wavering, almost imaginary, now it's as if he never left this world. But, stepping forward off the figurehead after landing, he notices that the ships deck doesn't creak with his movements like it should have.

"Ahh, I really _am_ dead" Ace says out loud as he chuckles at his own joke. He already knew he's been dead, and has been for a while now. He then tilts his head to the side questioningly, wondering if he was heard. After a few minutes Ace knows he wasn't heard by anyone. He's watched from a far, far away place; seen his brother's progress and his brother's crew's growth over two years. Ace doesn't understand why he's suddenly able to come here now, after so much time has passed, but he relishes in the feeling of just being _here. _Yes, on his little brothers ship, but he's out to sea again! Oh, how he's missed it. Walking over to the ships railing he leans over and pears down to the dark water's depths. Ace has seen everything from where he was, he could watch over whoever, and whenever he wanted- but, it was different actually being there. He felt even more comforted.

Though he missed the sea, he missed his stupid little brother too. After shuffling away from his spot on the railing, he maneuvers himself down to the sleeping quarters, where he knows his brother usually slept in. He was making his way across the grassy field when he heard an obnoxiously loud snore coming from above him. Looking up, he saw the crows nest and made his way up- he could recognize Luffy's snore anywhere.

" I guess Luffy's on watch tonight" Ace says aloud, laughing louder when he realizes, still, that no one can hear him. Making his trek up the ladder, he moves his head back towards the sea. The higher he climbs, the more beautiful a view, it seems. He sees the moon, high up in the air, dancing with the stars that shine bright. The night sky is reflected in the dark ocean waters, and he wishes he could capture this scenery in words. He was never a writer though, that was Sabo. Seeing this scenery made Ace miss Sabo too. Hoping though the entry to the crows nest, Ace lands quietly on the soft wooden floors out of habit. On his own deck in the Whitebeard pirates, some were heavy sleepers, but others weren't. And those that weren't somehow were always the quickest to anger when awoken. So, Ace developed a habit of walking quietly at night, but, now that he thinks about it, its not like Luffy could hear him now anyway. Ace doesn't become depressed at the thought and peers around the room looking for his little brother. He finds him by the window with said window wide open. Luffy's hat resting at a hook, probably put there just for him, the straw hat shifts at the warm breeze that passes by. Ace thought " hmm... that's strange. There wasn't a breeze before", but quickly discards the thought when he sees his brother shifting around in his sleep and mumbling about something.

"Hmmm. Ahmmmnn. Annnnnnmmm. Acnnnm. Acee." Luffy grinds out through half opened then half closed teeth.

"Oh. He's dreaming about his big bro huh? What did you finally win in this dream of your, Luffy?" Ace says aloud wishing, dreaming himself for a response. He doesn't get the one he wanted. Luffy begins moving more violently, and Ace inches closer to Luffy wondering what will happen.

"ACE!" Luffy screams in terror from his dream, waking up and looking around at the sudden noise. Luffy is clutching his chest and panting from his dream. Scanning the room, Luffy begins to relax again, but he won't fall back asleep. Luffy's head is turned towards the open window and the warm breeze has become hotter. Now, Ace is a little sad. Luffy, still watching the ocean's surface weave and change with the stars above whispers out,

"Ace."

"Luffy... " Ace manages to get out and now he knows why, and why now, he was sent here. Luffy has moved on. Luffy has forgiven himself. Ace knows this, but maybe, just maybe, Luffy doesn't recognize the magnitude of what he has accomplished, what he has obtained. And he needs his big brother to tell him, even if he can't _really _ hear him.

"Their all back, Luffy. Your crew, your nakama!" Ace tells his brother making hand gestures to the ship they were currently on.

"Ace." Luffy repeats to himself so quietly even Ace almost didn't hear.

" I was worried, you know... With a brother as stupid as you, I could never die! I had to stay, to protect you. But... After meeting your crew, your first mate, I knew you would be okay if I ever left. That they would take care of you...I know you protect them, and save them from themselves, I've seen it Luffy, I have. But, they save you too. The power you hold is special. Others, many others that are strong, after _the_ battle, have recognized that too, you know? That you're strong. But, don't stop. Don't give in, don't worry..." Ace says, wanting anything but silence, he continues his brotherly ramble, " What am I saying? Your Luffy! You don't give up or worry or stop for anyone! I know, I know that, but... Luffy I know you'll never stop getting strong for your friends and I want you to know... I'm proud of you for that... And I know that you're never really sad anymore. Only once and a while when _that_ day comes close. But, but...you don't have to be..." He couldn't stop talking so he pressed on, "Your friends are here for you, that's why I knew it would be okay if I left. Because they're here!" Ace screams into the room and to the brother who can't hear him. He notices sweat beating down Luffy's forehead and arms and is now aware of just how hot the room has gotten. After a long silence Luffy breaks it.

"Ace... I'm gunna be the king. I swear it. " Luffy whispers out, his voice full of determination. Still facing the sea, assuming himself that that was where his older brother was. Luffy's face was that of only promise and Ace lets out an exasperated sigh. Of course.

"Why do I even bother worrying? I should know by now, you'll be just fine." The older brother turns away, not wanting to leave, but knowing his time is limited, and over.

"Ace... Thank you..." The older brother pauses, having not expected those words from Luffy. The little brother continued, " I remember... You said "thank you for loving me" back then, but I want you to know, wherever you are, that it wasn't hard loving a great big brother like you. So thank _you_, Ace. Thanks for loving me." Luffy talks into the quiet night, clutching his scarred chest, smiling a small broad smile and facing the ocean that has started to change color, change into the brighter colors of day. It wasn't Luffy who needed Ace tonight, Luffy didn't need the brotherly comfort Ace offered. It was Ace who needed Luffy tonight. That was why he was here, tonight, and why Ace hasn't come before. Watching was enough back then, but this time Ace really just _needed_ to be _here_.

"Thank you, big brother." Luffy says, and turns his head in Ace's direction. Ace has turned back around having felt eyes on him. He couldn't believe it, could Luffy hear and see him this whole time? Ace's face broke out into a blinding smile.

"Luf-"

"Sometimes, when I dream and wake up from nightmares, I feel like your here. The room has gotten so hot; I know you must be near. I know you can hear me, so rest easy. I'll be seeing you again someday." Luffy wasn't really seeing Ace, he was looking right through Ace. But Luffy felt him. And maybe that was enough. Ace's smile doesn't falter and he thinks to himself just how _much _stronger Luffy has gotten- in body and spirit. Did his own death contribute to his little brother's strength? It must have, at least a little. Ace snaps back from his thoughts when hears heavy footsteps and hands gripping and twisting on the ladder, coming up. A green moss of hair pops in, not really intruding on the one-sided conversation and reunion.

" I thought I heard something, is everything okay, Luffy?" The first mate asks and Ace smiles... "It'd be funny if he had heard me..." Ace thinks to himself.

"Yeah, I just had a dream is all." Luffy replies, turning his gaze to the swordsman that is moving and sitting down next to the entry on the soft wooden floors.

"Hmmm? I heard yelling. It didn't really sound like you, Luffy. But, I can't sense anyone else on the ship. Weird..." Zoro tells his Captain. Ace smiles and chuckles a little, embarrassed.

"Ah! Hehehe... I guess I got a little carried away talking to Luffy before...Sorry, did I wake you?" The Whitebeard Commander says, knowing this time they won't hear him for sure. Ace was fading. He sees Luffy smile at Zoro, a secret smile, like he knows something Zoro doesn't before replying,

"I was dreaming about Ace. How he died. What he said. I relived it again." Zoro tensed slightly but he wouldn't leave Luffy alone to his miseries.

"Luffy...?"

"Eh? Don't worry Zoro; I'm not so sad about it anymore. I know Ace wouldn't want me to be. Besides, I've got you guys, so I'm okay." The Straw Hat captain replies with a smile, and Ace mimics it. Sometimes Luffy really does know what to say.

"Luffy..." Zoro continues, with a voice not full of pity or sadness but admiration at his Captain. Zoro's respect for Luffy was the highest, and in a way, Luffy's respect for Zoro was the highest as well; same goes with their trust in one another. Ace knew it would be okay, that Luffy would be okay. He had an amazing first mate, a great crew, and future wonderful adventures to experience.

Ace is fading back now so he moves forward to Luffy, bends over, forms a fist with his hand, and hits Luffy on the head, hard. Ace knows he'll feel it.

"See you later, little brother." He whispers for only Luffy to hear as the Straw Hat Captain clutches his head mysteriously, Luffy's eyes wide in shock. Ace makes his way to Zoro, taps him on the shoulder three times with hot fingers so he triggers a reaction too, and says, for only Zoro to hear,

"Look after Luffy for me, would you?" He knows Zoro would anyway, even without him asking, but the strong curt nod the first mate gives that is almost unnoticeable, is extremely reassuring to the big brother.

Ace fades away, looking back at the two very first members of the straw-hat crew, and, looking past Luffy's shoulder, he sees that the sun has started to rise. " I'll be seeing you." Ace whispers out. The older brother gives them one last big smile, wondering briefly whether or not they can actually see him, or if they just _know _he's here, before disappearing with the rising sun.


End file.
